


Superman

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Sentence Challenge, Jared/Jensen, sugar high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

There was nothing careful in his carefully ripped clothes anymore as Jared tore into them, fingers finding holes and pulling them apart, ripping with those giant hands and an almost visible kinetic energy that seemed to be his new superpower; faster than speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to strip tall lovers in a single bound. Jensen nearly laughed at the thought of Jared’s sugar-high inducing super powers but then Jared bit down hard into his shoulder and pushed up into him. He wanted to tease but the only words that escaped his throat were “My fucking superman.”


End file.
